My XLife
by Paperback-Walls
Summary: If I were an X-Men! W00T! XD LOL So yeah, this is my FIRST "real" first person POV fanfic! Yay! Let's hope I can continue with this one!
1. Chapter 1

_Wh-where am I…?_

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I don't know, luv."

_Where…where are all these voices coming from…?_

"I…I t'ink she's comin' to, Xavier."

"Yes…I'm getting brain reactions to our speech."

_What? What is that man talking about? I have to get up!_

"I don't know, Chuck, those 'brain reactions' look pretty outta order."

_Aargh! Why can't I get up?_

"Um, Professor, I am afraid she is awakening rather rapidly."

"Let me concentrate, Ororo…"

_I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!_

All at once, I snapped into reality. With no clue where I was or any idea how I'd gotten there, you could expect me to be flipping out. I can guarantee you, _I was. _And apparently everybody else was too. I dared to open my eyes slightly, but I almost instantly closed them. The light was unbearable. It was white, fluorescent, and blinding. Let me tell you, that isn't something I _ever _want to wake up to; light.

Then a voice rang out, sticking out like sore thumb compared to everyone else's. "Guys! Vy don't you just shutup alveady! She's tvying to vake up! If you people vould pay _attention _to za patient...!" I cracked my eyes open again, my pupils probably shrinking quickly. Through them I saw two blue people, an African lady, a guy dressed in all red and orange with what looked like a gas tank, a guy in a trench coat with red eyes, a really buff short guy, and a bald dude in a wheelchair.

"What the fuck?" I said clearly a little too loudly. _Damnit, _I cursed inwardly. That certainly wasn't a good first impression. But the short guy chuckled and gruffed, "I like 'er, Chuck. Are we keepin' 'er?" The African lady quickly slapped the back of his head, then jumped backwards, grabbing her hand in pain. "Logan," she scolded after a while, "you cannot simply take responsibility for this child before we can find out where she actually belongs."

The bald man nodded, looking up at me. "Ororo is right, Logan. Watch your tongue around this one, she's quick witted." I immediately knew he was talking about me. I bit back a stinging retort and instead fixed my hazel eyes on the bigger of the two blue guys. "Who are you?" I questioned bitterly. I definitely wasn't in the mood to be stared at. I wasn't even wearing my lucky purple arm band. "I am Dr. Hank McCoy, though you may call me Beast."

I stared at him, shocked. "Wait…_the _Beast? Like in the X-Men?" Actually, I already knew that answer; of course it was. And now that I'd sat up and looked around, I knew who everyone was. "And John, and Remy, and Kurt, and Ororo, and Logan, and Professor X! I thought were just a bunch of comic book characters!" Kurt laughed hysterically, while just about everyone else stared at me like I had done to Beast. "How'd ya know our real names, then?" Pyro questioned curiously. "Oh it's obvious! There are so many fanfics of you guys! Haven't you ever read any of them?"

Apparently, that answer was a 'no'. Ororo turned to me and paced slowly toward the little white bed they'd put me on. She put her slim cocoa hand over my forehead and kept it there. Eventually, just as my eyes started to hurt from starting up at her, she took it back and looked at Professor. "She is in perfect health. Why should we keep her here where there are so many people surrounding her?" She suggested calmly. I just kept looking at her with respect. She was _good. _I was just about to ask why I had to be in there! The Prof thought it over briefly, then nodded. "Yes, Ororo, you're right. Can you arrange with Scott to find her a room for the time being?"

I instantly groaned. _Not Cyclops, I was just warming up to the _normal _ones around here! _Xavier must've been scanning my head when I thought that, because he chuckled and rolled to the open window. "Audrey, _everyone _feels like that when they hear Scott's name," he joked. Kurt laughed again and teleported onto Logan's shoulder randomly. "Well, I t'ink my voom has an extva bed, Professor! It's da fa'dest avay from One-eye," he added cheekily. Logan shoved him off him, but just as the Fuzzy One was about to hit the floor, a girl I immediately recognized as Kitty phased up through the floor. They crashed into each other and tumbled into a heap on the tile.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Apparently that wasn't a problem around here, because Gambit also laughed heartily. Pyro just gave the two teens a look and sighed, smirking. Beast and Ororo covered their eyes at first, then laughed. Kitty squeaked, "Get off of me, Kurt! Like, you're tail's hitting my phone!" Kurt teleported onto my bed next to me and his tail-tip twitched like a cat's. "Vell, _sovy! _I vasn't da von to phaze through da floor!" he accused. I couldn't stop laughing. How hilarious was that?

Eventually, everything calmed down a bit and I managed to talk. "O-Okay, so where'm I stayin'?" The Professor turned to me and looked around the room. Then his eyes locked with two red on black ones. "You'll temporarily be staying with Gambit." Both of us were utterly shocked. I was going crazy happy on the inside, and Remy was probably in shock. I laughed at his clueless expression and jumped down from the bed, landing on my feet, but balancing myself with my hands (I tend to land like a cat or something). "Don't worry," I giggled, walking past my new roommate and toward the door, "I won't be _that _much of a pain in the ass."

And so there I was; a twelve-year-old middle school girl in all black with a studded belt and bracelet to match; walking down the halls of the X-Mansion. Man, what was I gunna tell Steph?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ SORRY ABOUT NO UPDATING! -_-" I've been REALLY busy!**

**So, without further ado, here's chapter number 2! XDXD Get it? Get it? See what I did there? lol**

_**Shizuo: Audrey owns nothing but herself, all other characters belong to Marvel, which now belongs to Disney -_-**_

_**Me: Shizu-chan, what in the hell are you doing here?**_

_**Shizuo: *shrugs* Beats me. And "The Legacy" is the song mentioned in this chapter, written and performed by the Black Veil Brides**_.

_**Me:...Uh, OKAY! ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p>"Aw, sweet!" I yelled as I flopped down on the Cajun's red-and-black-sheeted bed. Man, I <em>sunk <em>when I landed! "A-Ah, dat's mine, Mon ami," he chuckled, then started pointing to a plain white bed on the other side of the decent-sized room. "Da's you's." I sighed. Well, there went my fun; right out the flippin' window. But I went over and sat on my new bed, delighted to find it was just as soft as Remy's.

"So, uh…What now?" I asked, eyeing his side of the room where an X-Box 360 sat on the entertainment center along with a 42 inch flat-screen TV. He unfortunately caught my hungry gaze and laughed, walking over to the console that held my interest. "Dis' mine too, chere," he smiled and came to sit on the bed next to me. "But if you want, Gambit can arrange a lil' shoppin' trip wit' da girls fo' ya," he added, and nudged me with his elbow.

I laughed out loud at his comical way of asking to shop for me. "Only if you're comin', _Mon ami,_" I replied, putting on my own Cajun accent. Remy smiled. Did I mention I get along better with people older than me than I do with kids my own age? Yeah, weird, I know. "Of course I come, chere; Gambit da life o' da pa'ty." Now it was my turn to smile. "Yeah, I know," I laughed, patting his head as standing up.

For a minute he gave me the all-too-noticeable "wtf" look, but then it melted into a smirk. "A'right den, how 'bout we do dat now?" He led the way out of our room and down the hall to a stairwell. He was just starting to walk down them when I leapt off the balcony. "WOO-HOO!" I yelled as I fell a good twenty feet. Then, in only the way I can, twisted so my feet hit the floor first, followed by my hands.

"Man, how do you land like zhat?" came Kurt's voice from the kitchen door that I landed in front of. I straightened up and looked at him, beaming. "I have absolutely _no _idea!" I exclaimed, laughing at how ridiculous I sounded. Gambit, after a few seconds of recovering from shock, walked down the rest of the stairs and stopped behind me, putting a hand on my left shoulder.

"I'M TAKING THE X-VAN!" said an enthusiastic voice we all knew too well. "Tabitha," me, Kurt, and Remy groaned all at once. Then we exchanged glances and commenced laughing our asses off. By the time our fit was over, said teenager came walking up to us, her music blasting _waaay _too loud through her yellow and black headphones.

"HEY GUYS," Boom-boom said a _little _too loudly. "Hey Boom-boom, we're going shopping! Wanna join?" I asked. Gambit gave me a wild look, but before he could even open his mouth, the blonde exclaimed, "OMG YES! YO, KITTY!" she called, and Shadowcat phased through the wall.

"I heard," she said, her voice excited. "So, like, where do you shop? I'm okay with anything!" she said cheerfully. "Ugh, if you're coming with us, you people _have _to cut down on the happiness," I muttered. Gambit chuckled. "An' where you 'xpect us ta put said happiness?" Gambit drawled, smirking. I turned around to face him and pointed a finger at him.

"Well, I'd prefer you put it somewhere I don't havta hear, see, or witness it, so maybe…the cookie jar?" Everyone laughed but me. I just stared. What, they actually thought that was _funny_? Oh well. I shook it off and led the group to the garage. "Shit," I muttered, stopping at the entrance.

Inside was Scott, cursing up a storm as he tried—and probably failed —to work on his motorcycle. "Yo, Cyke," I called, sauntering over. At the sound of my _oh-so-pleasant_ voice, Cyclops stood up, giving me a good once-over. He looked over to Logan, who was leaning against the nearest wall. "New recruit?" the brunette asked, pointing to me.

Psh, please, I'm standing _right here_! Ugh, the nerve…"Sure, you could call 'er that," Logan smirked, a cigar between his teeth. I laughed at his half-assed reply and walked over to the bike Cyclops stood next to. "Hey, what're you…" Scott started, but I pushed him aside and squatted next to the vehicle. All eyes were on me as I surveyed the engine. I reached out to mess with the faulty wire that Scott had somehow missed completely. "Hey, don't touch that!" he ordered, "You don't know what you're doing! I've been working for _hours_ trying to—"

_VROOM~! _

I looked up at Scott, smiling devilishly. "Oh really?" Logan chuckled at my smart-ass comment. The taller man seemed agitated as he muttered, "Thanks." I stood up and shook his hand with sarcastic enthusiasm. "You're so _very _welcome Mr. _'I've-been-working-for-hours-just-to-get-shone-up-by-a-twelve-year-old-GIRL'_," I sighed, irritated. He looked furious now. Under those glasses, I bet his eyes were _red_.

…Oh wait…

"C'mon, let's _go_ already!" Kitty broke the silence and skipped over to the X-Van. Boom-boom followed, then Kurt, Gambit, and me. "I CALL SHOTGUN!" Tabitha called, opening the door on the passenger's side. Oh _hell _no. "Thanks Tabitha!" i smiled cheekily and hopped into the seat out of nowhere. Kurt laughed. "I've taught you _so _vell!" he remarked, high-fiving me from the middle of the back seat.

Boom-boom huffed and got in to the blue teenager's right, while Kitty phased through the door and took her seat to his left. "Let's go!" she exclaimed happily. Gambit glanced over at me for a sec. "Watch out, chere, Gambit didn' take no drivin' test," he chuckled. I then realized what he was hinting at and instinctively touched my chest.

No seatbelt. I sighed and pulled in on. Why did humans _ever _invent those foul strips of…? Of…whatever seatbelts are made of. But, boy am I glad I used it, cause Gambit really wasn't kidding. I think it's safe (well, technically _unsafe_) to say that the Cajun drove the X-Van worse than even Kitty did. And that's an understatement. So there we were on our way to the mall; about 25 minutes away from the mansion.

I was starting to get a bit on edge due to the silence, so I reached for the knob that turned on the radio.

'_Racing faster, escape disaster, partners in crime will leave their mark…'_

"YES!" I fist-pumped and began to sing along with the Black Veil Brides; my favorite band.

'_We make our own way, no thoughts of yesterday, black hearts of chrome and battle scars…'_

Gambit smiled and joined me while Kitty and Kurt mocked us from behind, giggling at our behavior.

'_The legacy, born from a dream, on leather wings gross from the streets, with our hands on destiny…'_


End file.
